


Hunger

by benperor-ren (winterelf86)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Kylo, Rough Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, a lot of smut, er mate, kylo is on the hunt for his prey, renperor kylo, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterelf86/pseuds/benperor-ren
Summary: It had been a few weeks since the incident on Crait occurred. The Force bond had grown quiet, leaving Kylo and Rey to wallow in their loneliness. However, when the Force reconnects them Rey unwittingly has an itch that needs to be scratched which sends the new emperor into a primal frenzy. An A/B/O dynamic fic slightly inspired by raven-maiden's hunter/prey meta.[On hiatus]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I definitely suck at writing beginnings but as the story goes further along the chapters will become longer. If you don't know what alpha/beta/omega dynamic fics are I highly suggest you research them before going further and see if it's up your alley. This takes place after TLJ so it's somewhat canon compliant, except for the alpha/beta/omega stuff ;)

The dream faded into a bright light as Ben Solo entered the waking world again. The awareness of reality flooded his senses and he let out a long, drawn out sigh. He ran his hands through his hair, brushing the dark curls from his forehead. Another day, another routine. His life had been filled with nothing but security briefings, political meetings, and military plans since he became the Supreme Leader, or rather the Emperor as he now called himself. The title befitting for someone who wanted to start fresh and leave the old ways behind.

He sat up, stretching his muscles to relieve the stiffness plaguing his body. While he gathered his thoughts and tried to form some sense of orderliness he remembered the dream, a flood of erotic images raced through his mind. The dreams had been of  _ her _ , his fiery scavenger. The little vixen who broke his heart into a thousand pieces and left him kneeling in front of her like a sacrifice to be slaughtered.

_ She made her choice, _ the dark part of him said. _ She is now your enemy, act like it. _

Hux’s shrill voice shouted over the intercom, breaking Ben’s train of thought and making him jump. His backside nearly slide off the bed from the surprise. Ben groaned, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his fingers as a million ways to kill Hux shot through his mind.

“What is it?” Ben snapped through his teeth.

“We have the coordinates for the locations of the Resistance. Thought you might be interested, Emperor.” Ben heard the snarl through Hux’s clenched teeth at the mention of his title.

“Yes, yes, of course. I’ll be in the bridge.”

After he dressed he felt the pull of the Force. Rey’s signature washed over him with a calming effect. His heart skipped a beat as excitement coursed through his blood. Ben turned, dark brown meeting hazel. His near smile turned into a frown when he noticed the disappointment in her eyes had not waned since she shut the Falcon door on him.

The look in her eyes had shattered him all over again but there was something brewing in her that piqued his interest. He felt the physiological change in her through the Force bond. It tugged at the primal part of his brain to awaken a fever he never knew would come into being. Ben sniffed the air and he realized the Force bond carried her scent to him. A rush of sweat and flowers filled his nostrils, making him almost pant.

He maintained a sense of control seeing as how she didn’t recognize the change occurring within her body. Frightening his scavenger would provide no benefit for him. It would be another day or so before her body was consumed with a maddening heat that she could no longer ignore until she mated with her alpha.

Judging by his own reaction he was the alpha, and her scent and hormones had him spiraling into a rut. He sucked in a breath, his muscles tensing as he fought to restrain himself in the presence of his omega. Flashes of him thrusting between her legs as she panted and squirmed beneath him clouded his thoughts. He bit his lower lip in frustration.

“Rey…” he said, finally letting out the breath he held. His voice came out deep and sultry, which had not been his intention.

She looked at the floor, fighting to not meet his eyes. Her mouth clamped shut into a thin line and her fists clenched at her sides.

“Kylo,” she replied, and the use of that name tore at his heart. What happened to calling him Ben? Had she really given up on him?

“We’re back to Kylo, are we?”

“You’re surprised? After the stunt you pulled on Crait? You must think I’m an idiot.” She spat back with a sneer. Her face held the same expression she had during their first Force bond, when she called him a murderous snake.

“No. I don’t expect you to forgive me for what I did.” He smirked. “However, my offer still stands. You can still join me. You belong by my side after all.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I belong where I say I belong, and until you come to your senses I belong where my friends are.”

Anger coiled tight in his body, his possessive nature overriding all reason. His instincts readying him to fight whoever stood between him and his omega. Red covered his vision, and a violent aggression stirred within him ready to break and devour everything in his path.

“We’ll see about that. I think you’re about to find yourself in a situation where I will hunt you down. Though, you won’t fight me. You’ll embrace me instead.”

Rey’s mouth fell open, she couldn’t believe the words that spilled from his mouth. “You have the audacity to think I would fall into your arms after the threat you just made to me?”

Another smile nearly formed on his lips before it dissipated. “It’s not a threat. I have no wish to harm you. My only desire is to teach you everything you need to know.”

“What?” Rey asked before the Force bond disconnected them, leaving her wondering about his ominous words. Her skin flushed red suddenly, making her uncomfortable and hot.

Rey rubbed her arms as if to satisfy the growing itch and heat on her skin. She had been feeling a little bit off the past few days. Her dreams were nothing more than sexual fantasies which had her blushing upon waking. The minutes before getting out of bed were spent by trying to ease her ache.

On Jakku she had the occasional erotic dream, but they were never this intense or frequent. Kylo Ren’s presence in her dreams frustrated her. She shouldn’t think about him in that way. They were enemies. These growing feelings increased her guilt. Rey already kept their Force bond and meeting on the Supremacy a secret. If it got out that she was having secret meetings with the Emperor she would be shunned as a liability and cast aside.

Whatever was happening with her mind and body she hoped it would leave her system as soon as possible. The Resistance needed a functional fighter among them, not someone whose head resided elsewhere.

She let out a breath and turned away from the spot where Kylo stood moments before. She refused to admit it but his absence left her lonely and cold. His warmth and the bit of compassion that had simmered to the surface of his personality filled her with belonging. When he was Ben Solo he made her feel whole, but when he was Kylo Ren he stoked a burning fire of irritation that consumed her.

Rey had to stop thinking about him. Productive work was calling to her and she needed to get her head on straight. She went to tinkering with a few malfunctioning droids, hoping the familiarity of the job would ease this strange sensation running through her body, and keep her mind off a raven haired emperor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Already got Chapter 2 up! Don't expect this frequency all the time. It greatly depends on how my week is going. My dad is coming into town next week so I'll try to get Chapter 3 up before then. I will warn people, Kylo is sexually forward in this fic. It's my personal headcanon that he's an adorkable virgin but for the purpose of this fic he's pretty straightforward since this is an A/B/O fic. Soooo, just throwing that out there. This chapter had to be unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes don't be afraid to let me know.

Ben pulled at the edge of the cape strewn across his shoulders in an attempt to breathe, or cool off. Whichever one bothered him at the moment. His body had turned into such a mess. One minute his skin felt like scorching heat and the next it felt wet and clammy. Without a doubt the Force bond meeting with the his scavenger kickstarted his rut. How appropriate, relieving, and daunting it was to have Rey as his omega.

Few humans possessed the mating habits of an alpha and an omega, as his mother had once explained. When the time was right his body would let him know, make him aware. It definitely told him the moment was now, and what a predicament he found himself in. His omega resided somewhere in Force knows where across the galaxy, and they were not on the best terms. Despite that, she would willingly give in. Before this situation Rey had looked upon him with compassion and hope, if only for a short while. He knew she found him attractive as well, which helped his chances.

He had a meeting to attend and his skin felt wet and hot. Maybe his appearance and behavior would go unnoticed. A male in rut could be dangerous if crossed, but there was no way out of this conference. He wanted it over and done with so he could put plans in motion to find Rey. She would fare worse than him if he did not find her and satisfy the craving.

She belonged to him, and she needed him to teach her about her body, and all the ways he could worship it. Ben was certain no one on Jakku taught her about the omega female body, which increased his anxiety. What if another male pleased her instead, it was rare but not unheard of for a non alpha to take an omega.

Ben shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.The Force bond accelerated the intensity of his rut, as he felt Rey’s growing arousal lightyears away. In two days it would become unbearable.

On top of that he still had this blasted meeting to go to, and that made him feel worse by making his blood boil.

Ben stormed out his quarters, his head held high as he carried a confident posture in an attempt to hide his discomfort. A few stormtroopers scurried out of his path with a “good day, highness” before getting as far away from him as possible. His boots smacked hard against the ground and he quieted his steps to maintain control.

He took a deep breath before entering the bridge, turned, and moved through the door on the right. All of the officers turned to meet him and say their greetings. His agitation rose, climbing to dangerous levels. The ancient side of him screamed that too much competition resided in such a small space and he had to fight to win his mate. Ben blinked at his sudden irrationality. None of these men cared for Rey, some of them didn’t even know the scavenger girl’s name.

“Are you okay, Highness?” Hux said, feigning concern through clenched teeth.

“Of course,” Ben replied, cutting his eyes at Hux and suppressing a snarl.

“Then we’ll proceed,” Hux stated, opening a hologram showing a display of planets.

Hux went over the plans to track down the Resistance, corner them, and wipe out their fleet in one go. The combination of Hux’s voice, Ben’s brewing hormones, and the lingering threat hanging over his omega in this meeting set him on edge. He wanted nothing more than to Force choke the life out of Hux, but that would mean he’d be out of a talented tactician. Sadly, he needed him.

If this assembly did not end soon his restraint would slip away. Rey filled his thoughts again, causing his fingers to turn white as he clenched his fist tight. Finally, he had it.

“We’re not attacking them yet!” He shouted, making everyone startle.

All eyes turned to him. Hux’s pasty face turned red at Ben’s suggestion, his jaw twitching.

“What do you mean we’re not attacking them? Have you lost your senses? We have them where we need them and you want to pull back?”

“I have the location of the Resistance. That’s all I need.” Ben glanced towards Hux, teeth bared. “If you ever question my orders again your face will meet the floor or worse depending on my mood.”

The ginger haired general sucked in a breath, jaw clenched as he struggled with a retort. When none came to the surface, he remained silent.

“That’s what I thought.” Ben gained his composure again, putting on a mask of control and authority. “I’m going to Akiva by myself. I may be gone a couple of weeks. Do not come looking for me.”

“What?” One officer exclaimed among the crowd. Mutters of disbelief carried through the room including some incredulous glances toward the Emperor.

“You heard me. I have plans that will not be interrupted. Now, let’s end this meeting. What’s done is done.” He turned on his heel to exit the bridge, leaving a shocked military elite to wonder what just happened.

As Ben walked back to his quarters the reality of what he did caught up with him. He had stopped military plans so he could chase a hot piece of tail across the galaxy to claim her. This was the only way to relieve his rut, and he refused to find the nearest willing female to satiate him. It wouldn’t be enough, he wanted his omega.

Ben decided to stop by Naboo first to survey the state of Varykino. If he and Rey were going to mate he needed a pristine and romantic haven, and his grandmother’s lake house proved to be the perfect place.

He boarded his shuttle and put in the coordinates for Naboo. From there he would find Rey before she was thrown deep into her heat. Ben couldn’t waste any time, the Resistance would jump planets if they discovered the First Order gaining on them. Ben breathed in, his blood burning. Only the thought of Rey being his to claim and love calmed the forming storm.

* * *

 

Rey brushed the damp strands of hair from her face. Akiva, being a jungle planet, could be described as pit of heat on some days, but this day had been mild. Yet, she felt otherwise. Now her skin felt like a bucket of water had been poured on her, and a tenderness had developed in her core. It didn’t have her doubling over in pain but it made her uncomfortable enough that she noticed it.

Something had happened during that last Force bond and it frightened her.

She also couldn’t stop thinking about Kylo Ren. Why did he seem to penetrate her thoughts and life at every turn? Their Force bond had changed everything between them. They went from being straightforward enemies to whatever it was they had become a few weeks ago, then back to where they were during the first Force bond.

Everything in her life was complicated and confusing now; her place in the Resistance, her feelings for the enemy, and this sudden change occurring in her body. The only person she could commune with who would understand just happened to be the person she wanted to avoid thinking about and talking to. Anymore interactions with him would lead to her giving in and falling into his arms, which she swore not to do.

“Ugh,” Rey muttered to herself.

Finn popped his head out from behind the Falcon, a look of concern on his face. “Is something wrong, Rey?”

She jumped at the sound of his voice. Rey forgot Finn was working nearby. She really needed to be aware of her surroundings. What if he had been a stormtrooper instead?

“No, nothing is wrong.” Rey lifted her hand to wipe away more sweat.

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Your face is red and you look like you could start a flood with all of that sweat. Maybe you need to rest.”

“Ah, maybe so. I haven’t stopped since this morning. I’ll be back before sunset to clean the equipment.” Rey set aside her tools for later and walked to her quarters, where she stripped down to just a thin shirt and shorts made of a breathable fabric. The soft, thin clothing allowed her skin to relax, she no longer felt like she wanted to claw it off.

As soon as the back of he head hit the cot she felt the unmistakable pull of the Force bond. Ben stood in front of her, face wet and flushed like her own. He appeared to be in a different place with immaculate furnishings and walls painted with care. Nothing like the white, sterile surroundings of  a First Order ship.

She sat up, fists clenching the sheets as she felt moisture pool between her legs at the sight of him. Rey became aware of his strong physique all over again. Her eyes roamed over his broad shoulders, his muscular chest, and the obvious bulge in his pants. Every black strand of his perfect, silky hair begged for the touch of her fingers. His plush mouth demanded her kiss and the worship of her body.

Ben gave her a wolfish grin and stepped towards her. Rey’s back hit the wall in an attempt to increase the distance. Every inch of her body screamed at her to run into his arms but the rational part of her brain warned her of what happened on the Supremacy and Crait. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try to gain control of the situation before she turned to putty in his arms.

“Don’t bother fighting your instincts. I can smell your arousal through the Force bond,” he purred, his voice deeper than usual. If that was even possible. Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of his words. After what seemed like forever she breathed again, trying to calm the mix of sexual frustration and panic rampaging through her body.

“Ah, yes, Rey. I feel it too. Just your mere presence is enough to almost break my restraint.” His fingers reached out to push away a soaked strand of hair from her cheek before sliding them down her jaw. His thumb caressed her chin and moved to her lower lip.

“What’s happening to me?” Rey whispered as she turned her face into the palm of his hand, finding minor relief in that small touch.

“You’re going into heat, Rey. I’m the only one who can relieve your tension.” He bent down to nuzzle her hair, breathing in her scent. His lips brushed her temple and her quick breaths turned into pants as her temperature rose. She would burn up if she didn’t get away from him. But she didn’t move despite her brain urging her to.

Much to her surprise he moved away. Rey turned her head to meet his eyes as his words caught up with her addled thoughts.

“H-heat?” Rey asked, knowing that humans didn’t go through heat cycles so what he said made no sense.

“I’ll explain everything to you soon. I’m coming to get you. Don’t run, little scavenger. I’ll find you, and hiding from me will be most unpleasant in a few days,” he warned.

“What are you…..” Rey started to say before she noticed the bond had disconnected them. Her mind cleared as his presence ebbed. She gathered her tunic, cowl, and boots. She donned them with a swiftness she didn’t know she possessed. She grabbed her bag and loaded it with food items and a canister for water or other liquids.

Rey had to get out of here. If he was following her she had to travel away from her friends. Considering his own condition, she didn’t trust him to not be aggressive toward the others.

Placing the bag on her back she peeked around the door to her quarters. Empty. Good, she thought to herself. She walked down the hallway and to the exit, hoping no one saw her vacate the facility and venture into the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here or......?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments, kudos, and bookmarks, guys! I'm slowly getting to answering the comments. I'm very, very thankful for the attention this fic has gotten in so little time, it keeps me motivated. Like I said last week my dad is in town so getting this chapter out was a little slower than usual, but here it is! I would have had it out this morning but my daughter got a little stomach bug last night and she is my #1 priority. This chapter also didn't have a beta so if there are any mistakes let me know. We're getting closer and closer to the big smut showdown ;)

Ben stood on the balcony looking over the lake, the water painted in hues of gold and violet. The vibrant sound of wildlife filled his ears and in this moment he felt bliss. He was no longer crowded by other members of his gender, and he could rest his mind here without wanting to fight everybody.  He imagined Rey standing here with him as they shared a kiss and basking in the afterglow of love making. He hadn’t been here in years and the thought of him sharing this house with Rey made his body sing with excitement. 

While he was lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the soft footsteps squeak behind him. Ben only noticed someone standing close to him when he saw a shadow fall to his side. Startled, he turned to face a short, elderly woman donned in professional, pressed clothing.

“Who are you?” Ben finally asked with a look of apprehension in his features.

“You don’t remember me? I’m Joan, the caretaker of this house,” the old woman explained, placing a hand on her chest and smiling at him. “You’ve grown. And you’ve gotten so handsome too.”

Ben refrained from rolling his eyes. If he weren’t in rut he might have been a bit more polite, but the thought of this woman hanging around while he was in the throes of mating made him uncomfortable and agitated. Some inkling of remembrance for this caretaker floated through his brain, but he settled on acting like he didn’t remember her.

“I don’t remember you.”

“Ah, well. It was a long time ago,” she said, shrugging and holding her hands out. “Would you like something to drink?”

Oh, Force. She was so nice. He’d feel shame for having to tell her she had the next week or so off, but he needed the privacy. He didn’t think she’d be thrilled to stay here to see what would go on.

“I-uh, yes. I suppose.” Ben ran a hand through his hair, disheveling the curls before following her to the kitchen. “Uhm, listen. I’m going to need to be by myself starting tonight. I’m here on a private endeavor and-”

She cut him off with a raised hand. “I know why you’re here. The sunset is shimmering on the lake, the balcony is dressed in a garland of flowers, and you have that look in your eyes. This is the perfect romantic getaway to relieve your rut.”

Ben’s mouth fell open. The words for his response stuck in his throat.

“Don’t worry I won’t be staying here while that is going on. There is plenty of food around here, and I keep this place immaculate as you can tell. With that said, I’ll be back when you two leave to clean this place up. I know it will need it.” She ended her speech with a girly giggle that made Ben cringe with embarrassment. Joan handed him a drink, sliding it across the table.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.” He faked a smile before taking a sip, then breathed a sigh of relief when the woman left the room.

“I’ll be gone in a few minutes. I promise,” she yelled down the hallway before scurrying off to do last minute chores.

Ben decided to check a few other nitpicky details before hurrying off to Akiva. When the caretaker left he headed to his shuttle and tapped in the coordinates to the planet where Rey resided. He reached out through the Force to locate Rey, hoping she hadn’t hopped planets again. He felt her signature, snagging it and feeling through the Force. Ben heard her pounding heart, her heavy breathing, and her apparent arousal. It wouldn’t be long before she plunged deep into her heat.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you,” Ben whispered to himself. He relaxed his muscles as he leaned back in the chair, waiting to arrive at his destination.

* * *

 

Rey pushed through the thick vegetation, pulling away thick vines and branches as the leaves scraped her cheek. She was already halfway finished with her water due to her increased thirst and sweating out a good portion of fluid. Speaking of which, her underwear felt sticky from the occasional surge of wetness that pooled between her legs. She stopped every thirty minutes or so to pull at the crotch area of her pants, irritated at how tight it felt.

Fatigue finally hit her before the sun dipped below the horizon. She stopped to lean against a tree trunk, hoping that rest would allow her to gain some strength. Once her back made contact with the rough, scratchy bark she immediately leaned forward. Her skin crawled at the sensation, making her want to claw it off for relief.

As she steadied her pants to fight the urge to tear her clothes off and allow her skin to breathe, a familiar signature in the Force reached out for her. Rey felt like she was being watched. Hunted. Despite her flushed and heated body she shivered with anticipation and dread. She heard the unmistakable sound of a First Order shuttle landing in a nearby clearing. Rey put two and two together and broke out into a run.

Oh, she wanted to fall into his arms too. That only confused her further, as if her body’s needs and her brain were fighting for dominance over her decisions. If she were standing still she would be tempted to tear her hair out from the frustration.

It felt like hours before she finally wore out, but it had been minutes. She stood still, panting and daring not to brush her skin against a repulsive object. Rey felt the subject of her fear and excitement close in, but her feet continued to stay planted to the ground. Her body’s needs overrode her reason and her weariness burned her muscles.

“I told you not to run.” His voice purred against her ear while his arms circled her waist, drawing her closer against his chest. “I will always find you, especially in this condition.”

Her exhausted frame shuddered beneath his touch and she sagged against him. Without hesitation Ben swept her up into his arms like he did on Takodona before her knees buckled and gave out. Her arms snaked around his neck before she buried her face into the soft skin next to his pulse, breathing in his scent. Rey heard him gasp and a tiny moan escaped his lips.

“We might not make it to the shuttle if you keep doing that, sweetheart.” He groaned as she licked across his pulse, feeling it quicken under her tongue. If he didn’t get her out of here they would be rutting in the dirt. A scenario that was far from what he had in mind.

Ben carried her back to the shuttle and set her down on a nearby cot while he pushed in the coordinates for Naboo. Rey looked up, meeting his gaze as he hurried back to her. She watched as his ungloved hand wiped away the sweat forming on her brow. Rey closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of his bare skin. She opened them again when she felt the palm of his hand run down her neck. She noticed the drops of sweat sliding down his cheek, realizing he must be as uncomfortable as her.

“I know you’re wondering about this new situation we found ourselves in,” he said as he sat down next to her and pulled her onto his lap. His hands roamed down her back to rest against her waist.

“Yes,” she breathed. “What is this? All I can think about is having you inside me.”

His cock throbbed at her words and he groaned as he willed his hips stay still. It would be a miracle if they lasted until Naboo.

“You’re an omega and I’m your alpha.” He paused. “It seems the Force has a sense of humor.”

“I’ll say. But what does that mean?” Rey muttered, trying to keep her wits about her when she feels Ben’s hardness press against her heated core. She arched her back and her fingers dug into Ben’s shoulders, which seemed to not faze him but only entice his hunger. 

“It means we’re a mated pair,” Ben stated matter-of-factly. “No one has talked to you about what this entails..at all?”

Rey shook her head. “I know what it is and how that works but no one ever told me about alphas and omegas. No one was around anyway.”

_ Right, _ Ben thought to himself. She only had herself, and what she did know of such intimate acts likely came from her witnessing them in the streets or through a quick peek on a holovid. He felt her hips grind on his hardening cock and he sucked in a breath. He refused to have her in a shuttle, she deserved a bed of roses with a tray of sweetcakes and wine waiting for her before smothering her in kisses.

He drove his instincts to the back of his mind. In the next twelve hours this effort would prove futile as Rey reached the height of her heat. She was lucky he got to her in time or they would bypass this conversation and go straight to the act.

“Well, we’ll have sex but this is different. I’ll knot, and it will feel weird but we get to bask in the afterglow for a while.” Ben cringed, hoping she wouldn’t freak out and try to run again when they arrived on Naboo.

“Wh-what does that mean?”

Oh Force, explaining this proved to be more difficult than he thought. “I’m going to swell before I come and be inside you for a while. I won’t be able to pull out until the knot goes down.”

Rey blinked and another gush of fluid gushed on to her underwear, soaking it. The scent hit his nose and he fought to drive back his animal instincts again before he tore her tunic open.

“Oh, that’s interesting,” she replied.

A few moments of silence passed between them as Rey gazed into his eyes. She leaned forward, her lips hovering near his. She seemed unsure about what she was doing, but Ben eased her along by pressing his lips against her own.

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck as she gained the confidence she needed to go further. She stuck her tongue in his mouth, brushing it against his. His grip on her hips tightened and he was certain bruises would dot her skin in the morning.

Their kiss grew more hungry and Rey roughly ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on the soft curls. A whimper sounded on Ben’s lips as Rey pulled away to kiss along his jaw. She moved down to lick and bite at his scent gland. He pumped his hips in an upward motion and Rey groaned from the friction.

“How much longer to where we’re going?” Rey asked in a sultry whisper. Her heat was making her patience run thin while her body screamed at her to start mating. She knew Ben had something planned for her. That alone controlled her instincts.

“Not much longer,” he murmured between pants, his eyes slightly closed in bliss.

“Good. I’m tired of waiting.” She curled up against him with her face buried in his neck, teasing him with licks and nips.

The trip to Naboo proved to be the longest shuttle ride in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Control your hormones and get a room! ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've arrived at the first smut chapter! This is the start of a lot of banging ;) I'm hoping to get the next chapter out this weekend or early next week but for now enjoy! And again thank you so much for the all of the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. They mean a lot and they enourage me to write more! Special thanks to Soz for being a beta for this chapter :)

The doors burst open with a wave of Ben’s hand as the two stumbled past the threshold, hands and fingers determined to tear clothing off in a desperate attempt to touch bare skin. He gasped in delight as Rey pushed him against the wall and stood on her toes to nip at his lower lip then suck it through her teeth. His hands gripped her behind to pull her flush against his him so he could grind against her hips.

She followed his rhythm, her keen noises close to driving him over the edge. He stilled their bodies, keeping his lips an inch from her own. They had to eat before they gave into their lust, otherwise one or both of them could get sick.

He leaned in, lips brushing against her ear. “We need to eat first.”

Rey whimpered and pulled at his hair at the suggestion. His cock throbbed at the sensation, but he needed to take care of their nourishment first.

“I know, I’m eager too but if we don’t eat we will be in bad shape after this.” He placed his hands on either side of her face. Force, she was tiny compared to him. That realization spiked his anxiety, fearing he’d hurt her if he got carried away.

“Do you understand?” He asked, rubbing his thumbs against her cheeks.

She nodded. “I do. But let’s get on with it.”

He almost laughed at her fervor to join him in their mating frenzy. After the incident on Crait he had been certain he’d lost her, but the Force seemed determined to not let them part permanently.

Ben led her to the kitchen where plates of steaming food were already placed on the table. Interesting. Joan proved to be competent and quick. He made sure to keep that compliment in mind for the next time he saw her. He shook his head at the thought, since when did he care to praise someone he barely knew.

He pulled out a chair for Rey, running his hands up her shoulders when she sat down. Before going to his end of the table he gave her a quick kiss to her temple. The distance between them felt cold and he regretted leaving her side, even to consume a meal.

“So,” Rey started to say as she cut into a juicy piece of meat. “Do you know how long this lasts?”

Ben shrugged, bringing the fork to his mouth. “Five days to a week. This is your first heat, so it will be a little longer. Maybe ten days.”

Rey gulped, whether from surprise or from trying to swallow a large chunk of food he wasn’t sure. “Oh, that’s a long time. I hope we have plenty of food.”

“Your heat will start to ebb in the last few days. Your next heats will be shorter but they will be more intense. It won’t take two days for you to reach your peak, only twelve hours.”

Rey shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This conversation had her blood on fire and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on. Her mind became hazy and her thoughts centered on finishing this food and getting Ben between her legs before her body burned up with need. She felt like she was forgetting something important. It began to bother her but she shoved it to the side. She needed to focus.

When she finally finished she stood up, fixing Ben with a lusty stare to tell him his mate was ready. In seconds he stood at her side, sweeping her up in another bridal carry to move her to the bedroom.

The room was dressed in drapes of red to cover the windows, and the walls were trimmed with golden curlicues to accentuate the corners. In the center a large canopy bed stood, presented in a crimson colored soft fabric strewn across the top to shield their eyes from the morning sun. The sheets and blankets were dyed with the same color and looked soft. The bedding alone made her feel pampered.

Ben placed Rey gently on the bed. Their eyes met and the burning flame between them grew warmer. He watched a red flush creep up Rey’s skin, painting the area above her breasts. She leaned up to rest on her elbows but Ben reached out to touch her shoulder, stilling her.

“Lay back,” he told her.

When she did he picked up her foot and removed her boot, then moved on to the next. His hands ran up her legs to tug at her leggings, which slid down easily along with her underwear. He sniffed the air, indulging himself in her heady scent. No, that would wait. He wanted her undressed completely.

Rey’s belts and tunic fell to the floor, her breast band following soon after. Now she lay bare before him. If she weren’t in heat she might have covered her breasts in embarrassment, instead she opened her legs, inviting him to take her.

He leaned over to press his lips to hers. Rey lifted her fingers to twine in his hair and tug as the kiss deepened. Ben groaned as he licked and sucked at her mouth, tasting the wine settled on her tongue. He broke the kiss to place open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck . His lips found her pink nipple, and he felt her back arch as he swirled his tongue against the taut peak then sucked it between his lips.

The sounds she made had him bucking against her hips, the rough leather rubbing against the most sensitive part of her. Rey’s cries increased and her nails dug into his back, if his tunic had been off his skin would be marked with long red scratches.

Ben slid down her body until his nose was buried in the thatch of brown curls resting on her mound. Her scent pushed him further into his rut and all rational thought left him. Ben was running on pure instinct now as his tongue darted out to slide against her folds.

“W-what..Ben?” Rey whispered then gasped as his tongue swirled on her bundle of nerves while he stuck a finger in her. When he felt her relax more he placed a second finger in her, thrusting in and out. Her hands reached down to pull and play with his hair. He could hear her small pants increase in frequency and intensity as he simultaneously sucked and licked her clit while curling his fingers inside her, pressing against that sensitive spot that made her whimper. After repeating this several times he felt her thighs quake and squeeze against his head as she came undone.

“You taste and smell so good, sweetheart,” he muttered against her thigh before he nuzzled against her curls. He gave her one last long stroke with his tongue, almost grinning when he heard her cry out again.

“Ben,” she finally managed to breathe out. Her limbs felt weightless and her legs still shivered as she came down from her climax. “What was that? It was amazing.”

“That was me worshipping your body.” He responded before giving her another kiss. Ben pulled back when he felt her small hands pull at his tunic, nearly tearing it off.

“You’re overdressed for this,” Rey said, and she grinned as he helped her undress himself. She heard the rustle of clothing as it landed on the floor next to her own.

Ben brushed his fingers against her folds again, savoring the wetness that coated them, slippery and thick. It was a sure sign of her heat, beta females did not lubricate as much or as easily. Pushing his fingers in again made a squelching sound, he pulled out and brought his fingers to his lips.

“N-no,” Rey murmured, sitting forward to stop him.

“Shhhh. Don’t be embarrassed. This is perfectly natural,” Ben stated before sticking his fingers in his mouth and licking them clean.

Rey watched him, wide-eyed and clearly aroused, as her shyness disappeared when his hands slid up her thighs. She parted her legs so Ben could fit between them. When he settled between her legs she felt his hardness brush against her folds and every nerve in her body ignited, the warmth consuming her.

“Please. Please, Ben. I need you inside me. Now.” She begged, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing against him, desperate to have him fill her to the brim.

He gripped his cock, lining it up with her glistening cunt and bending down to nip her neck. “There is no going back from this. What’s done will be done,” he told her, licking her pulse.

“I don’t care. Just. Please. Ben. I can’t wait any longer.” Her body felt hot, a normal human female would collapse from such heat, but not an omega.

“I won’t argue with that at all,” he said as he pushed inside her. He slipped in easily, her body more than willing and wet for him, and only him. His whole body shuddered when he pushed in further, her tightness and warm folds felt so good he almost jerked inside her violently, but he remembered how small she was compared to him so held himself back.

Rey sensed his hesitation and she dug her heels into his backside, urging him on. “Don’t hold back. You won’t break me. Ben, please.”

Heeding her pleas, he pushed in then out, continuing the rhythm when he felt her long legs tighten and her cunt flutter around him. He let out a small groan and shifted his hips to raise Rey’s legs higher and thrust deeper.

She felt so good and her whimpers of pleasure had him spiraling deeper into bliss. He leaned up so his thumb could find her sensitive nub. Once he touched it he began to rub it in time with his thrusts. Rey gripped his forearms, nails digging into his skin but he didn’t notice due to his blissful pleasure. Her cunt gripped him tighter as his thrusts became more erratic. His knot began to swell at the base of his cock and before he pushed it in he leaned forward and turned Rey’s head to the side, exposing her neck.

She cried out as she hit her peak. He nearly burst as she tightened around him. Feeling his knot grow larger, and the pleasure spark at the base of his spine, he knotted her before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. Rey thrashed underneath him, but not from pain. The combination of her orgasm, his knot, and marking her as his own had her squealing. Her pleasure felt intense as it swam through their bond, making him content and prideful that he had brought her to this state of bliss.

When he finished marking her, he shifted to her side, careful not to pull on his knot. Which would be most unpleasant. He pulled her against his chest, giving his mark a few long strokes of his tongue to soothe the ache. His hand traveled past her belly to flick at her clit while his seed came in long spurts inside her.

Another orgasm rocked her body as his long fingers worked her. A moan escaped his lips when she squeezed his knot. They stayed like that for a good thirty minutes until his knot grew smaller and he pulled out, cum seeping out of her and coating her thighs.

Rey’s fingers found the fluid and she brought it in front of her face. “That was a lot of cum.”

He chuckled, something he hadn’t done since childhood. “Expect it to get messier, dear.” He nuzzled her shoulder.

“We’re far from done.”

Ben pulled her flush against him, easing her into sleep by giving her shoulder soft kisses. He followed her into sleep not long after. His dreams full of happier memories and blissful visions of the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is the sweet, sensual sex. The next chapter....well......let's just say it's going to get rough and animalistic. It's pure heat/rut from here on out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit longer to get this chapter out. I wanted to make sure it was special. I'm actually not a super kinky person so writing the rougher, more animalistic type of sex was new territory for me. I've also compiled a playlist for this fic on Spotify. The link is here: https://open.spotify.com/user/1229571131/playlist/0UZbk2WIaO4KSA2WDSuCOE?si=llcLQgs3SyK3Yy7voSEqhA More songs will be added. Enjoy! Also I've added a few tags. Special thanks to writingramblr for being my beta for this chapter. Also, sorry for getting behind on comments. I'll get to them ASAP.

Rey woke to wetness dragging up her neck, then she felt the sharp edge of teeth nipping at the mark on her skin. On any other day she may have jumped up and smacked Ben on the arm, chastising him for waking her with gentle biting. But today a new kind of warmth started at her spine and crept up to her cheeks, creating a deep crimson flush. 

With lust raging through her body the thinking part of her brain shut off. She felt his bare thighs rub against her backside in an attempt to ease his rut. The sensation made her grind her hips against his groin and her thighs felt wet and sticky. How was she already so wet?

Ben’s heavy breathing brought her out of her thoughts, cueing her to focus on her alpha and his needs. His scent permeated heavily in the bedsheets and lingered in the air. He smelled of  green forest, soap, and something masculine she couldn’t identify, which sent more heat to her core.

“Ben,” she said with a sultry whisper.

“Yes. Tell me what you want before I make you mine. Before I make you belong to me over and over again.”

His arms wrapped around her waist as he continued to lick at her mark, which had turned a bright pink overnight. Their pants and moans filled the room as Ben’s grinding became more intense and erratic. His fingers dug into her sides and he turned her onto her belly, pulling her hips back.

Rey felt Ben’s fingers rub at her cleft, spreading the wetness across her lips then up to flick her clit in circles. She gasped and a vibrant “oh” escaped her lips when he inserted a finger.

“Tell me what you want,” he breathed, leaning in close as his finger worked her. He felt a quiver around his finger and added another, pushing them in and out, relishing in her tiny sounds.

When she was finally able to speak her voice came out small, as if she couldn’t form the words to express what she wanted. “I want all of you. I want you to make me yours and knot me.”

With a pleased grunt he removed his fingers to rub his cock against her wet folds and pushed in with one stroke, sheathing himself fully inside her. The thickness of him surprised her despite their intimacy from last night. Rey breathed in, waiting for her body to adjust to his size. Feeling Ben on the threshold of control she rocked her hips back, urging him to move inside her. Taking the hint, he reached forward with one hand to grip her shoulder. His other hand held her hip as he slammed into her.

“Oh!” Rey cried out, her fingers digging into the sheets as she fought to keep herself from falling forward. Ben was not gentle this time. The drastic change from last night bewildered her, considering she  never experienced an alpha fully in rut. Oh, his eagerness was brutal but the animal part of her enjoyed this, took joy in being mated roughly.

She should have told him to slow down or stop altogether. Alas, instinct took over her brain and the slight twinge of pain turned into pleasure as he pounded into her. She felt his fingers dig into her skin, hard enough to scratch and leave red marks.

His hips shifted and he hit his mark, making Rey lift her head up and cry out. To her amazement he drove in deeper and leaned against her back, his lips nuzzling her shoulder. As he pummeled into her with quick, hard thrusts he nipped her shoulder and she clenched around him, her cries increasing as she whimpered his name over and over.

Her body focused on his thrusts, his pants, and his groans. The pleasure overwhelmed her and soon she was begging him to knot her.

“Ben...please,” she moaned. “I….I….”

“You what?” He grunted in her ear, giving her another nip, this time breaking the skin. She felt his tongue lap at the bite, soothing the mild ache. “Say it.”

At the sound of his deep voice she clenched around him again. She could feel him start to swell as they came close to reaching their climax.

“Please. I want to feel it. Knot me. I want you to fill me.”

He pushed her into the mattress, his hips finding a deep and steady rhythm. He felt her flutter around him, squeezing tight. Her screams were music to his ears, and as his knot grew he pushed in, moaning when she stretched to accommodate it. His cum came in long spurts while his knot twitched. Leaning over he kissed her back, grinning at the sound of her tiny pants.

Ben reached around to flick her swollen, sensitive clit and she nearly screamed, the pleasure riding her in waves as she convulsed around his knot. Another spurt of cum filled her and she felt it pool low in her belly. Finally, her body went limp and she felt Ben shift behind her, careful of the knot.

Turning her on her side along with him, he wrapped his arms around her torso, cradling her close and leaving little kisses along her neck and shoulder. His long fingers caressed her hair, his nose nuzzled her ear.

“Mine,” he muttered, and she felt the nip of teeth at her earlobe. “No one will have you but me.”

She experienced a bit of mental discomfort at those words, but instead her heat pushed back her rationality and she quietly moaned. She never belonged to anyone, never had anyone touch her tenderly or whisper in her ear with kindness.

Either way she should tell Ben she doesn’t belong to anyone, just to give herself some sense of  during her heat. The animal in her won the battle so she allowed him to give her orgasm after orgasm until his knot decreased in size.

With their limbs intertwined, and the gentle sounds of their snoring lulling each other into a deep sleep their dreams were no longer filled with nightmares.

 

* * *

 

It was midday before they woke again with stomachs rumbling. The desire to eat did not quell their sexual needs and before feasting on a meal Ben sheathed himself inside her again, making her scream and pant.

Once they finished rutting for the second time that day they, with much reluctance, slid out of bed. Already Rey missed the warmth and closeness of her alpha. She was tempted at this point to hop back into the bed and drag him down with her, but Ben insisted they eat.

They never bothered donning their clothes, choosing to roam the estate naked and free of itchy fabric.

Lunch was eaten in relative quiet while a few grins and longing stares were exchanged. Ben appeared tired but for the first time since she met him on Takodana, in what seemed like ages ago, he felt content. She could feel the spark of his rut through the Force bond, but his emotions conveyed happiness. Rey felt his satisfaction and joy of having her as his omega, his equal in the Force.

“We should go to the lake,” Ben said after swallowing a piece of fruit. “It will help us cool off and we need some fresh air.”

Rey nodded, a small smile on her lips. “That would be nice.”

When they finished their meal Ben led Rey through the walkway to the lake. Rey felt embarrassed walking outside their private quarters naked. She had to remind herself they were the only two here, and the cool air on her skin felt nice.

She gasped when she felt Ben’s hand on the small of her back as they set foot on the bank. Desire surged through her from that touch alone. His feet shuffled in the sand behind her as he moved closer, winding his arms around her waist. She felt his hardening cock press against her bottom, causing moisture to pool at her legs.

Rey rubbed against him and he pressed harder. A dull ache throbbed between her legs due to the nonstop sex, but her body allowed her to give in as she begged him to take her again. His plush lips pressed against her shoulder.

“I want to taste you again.”

Moving in front of her, he dropped to his knees and nuzzled the cleft between her legs. He breathed in her scent before darting his tongue into her folds. She tasted sweet, fresh, and  _ fertile _ . He groaned into her, his tongue lapping in an erratic motion before sliding up to flick her clit.

Rey’s fingers gripped his hair and her knees felt wobbly. Noticing she might fall, Ben lifted her thigh while gripping her other hip, steadying her. This position opened her wider and he dove in, his mouth alternating between her folds and the sensitive bundle of nerves. Another long stroke of his tongue had her coming undone and he lapped at her warm juices. Rey’s knees gave out and he caught her before she fell. In a surge of strength he gathered her in his arms to carry her to the nearest tree.

Placing her on two feet he held her close again and nuzzled her hair. “Turn around and put your hands on the tree.”

Without questioning him she turned and placed the palms of her hands against the tree. The bark was scratchy and uncomfortable, but when he entered her from behind she focused on him. He drove into her, filling her completely.

His fingers dug into her hip, leaving more possible bruises but she welcomed his markings. He began to thrust into her with hard, long strokes. The quiet air now carried their moans, and if Rey hadn’t been in the throes of an orgasm she may have gotten embarrassed.

He reached around to rub her small, swollen nub in time with his thrusts. She clenched around him, her pants increasing and between each one she begged for his knot. His knot grew while his thrusts became more erratic, delving in her deep and hard.

Between the whispered “Ben”s, sultry groans, and fluttering cunt he cried out himself. Knotting her fully, pushing in and pulling her hips back. He kissed down her back, soothing her as she came down from her intense climax.

With her knees getting weak they both laid on the ground while he caressed and kissed every bit of her skin he could reach.

Rey smirked after her body calmed, her needs satiated and she felt a different kind of high.

“I really do hope no one sees us like this.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you imagine the headlines if they were discovered like this? "Sumpreme Leader found hooked up with Desert Rat from Jakku. Scandalous."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a bit longer to write this out. It's a chapter that introduces heavier plot elements and it was a bit difficult to write as this starts to go from endless smut to...actual plot. Lol. I also didn't have a beta reader for this one so if there are any mistakes don't be afraid to let me know.

Ben pulled out of her with a sigh and nuzzled her shoulder, his knot gone and cock soft. Rey rolled onto her back to bask in the sun and gaze at the dark enigma before her. Taking in his inky locks, expressive eyes, and sinful mouth she knew full well how she got into this mess. Heat cycle aside, she had been attracted to him the moment he removed his helmet during the interrogation. 

That incident felt like it happened ages ago and here she was feverishly mating with her enemy. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ben’s open mouthed, sloppy kisses on her neck. He sucked on the bright red marking visible on her skin, drawing it in between his teeth. Rey arched her back, her nails digging into his back as she let out a moan. She felt his tongue lap at it, relieving the mild pain that accompanied his nip.

“What were you thinking about?” He whispered against her skin.

She ran her fingers through his curls, then dragged them down the nape of his neck, smirking when she heard his small groan. Rey made a small mental note to keep that area in mind, it appeared to be a sensitive spot.

“Nothing really. I’m just amazed at this coincidence. That you would be my alpha.”

“As I said before, the Force has a sense of humor.” Ben replied, with a hint of a smile forming on his face.

He looked years younger when his face lit up around her, and happier. Her fingers brushed his hair from face before she leaned up to give him a kiss on his lips, one that was deep and sensual. Their tongues brushed against the other while Rey’s fingers gripped his hair tighter. The soft kiss soon became rough with teeth nipping lips as Ben’s rut spiked again.

Breaking the kiss, Ben swept Rey into his arms and carried her to the lake. The water felt cool against her heated skin. It  lapped against her body in a soothing rhythm as Ben carried her until the water reached his waist. Rey slid down his hard body, keeping her hands on his chest until she found her footing at the bottom.

She dug her toes into the soft sand, feeling it squish between her toes, a sensation completely foreign to her. On Jakku the sand was dry, and if the wind blew it too hard it would sting her skin if left uncovered. On Naboo life flourished, water was plentiful, and the weather pleasant. A part of her didn’t want to leave. Staying here with her alpha became more and more promising. Ever since her heat cycle escalated her past and the people she met became distant, far away. The only person who filled her thoughts and became her whole world was the alpha standing before her.

She watched as Ben dipped his body underneath the water then came up, breaking the surface. Rivulets of water droplets slid down his body and she stared, fascinated by how they ran over the hard planes of his body. Without thinking she leaned into him and licked the drops off his chest.

Ben shuddered from the touch of her lips and grew hard again. He almost lost his balance when felt her kisses trail closer to the scent gland in his neck. Her tongue lapped at the area,sending a jolt of electricity down his spine.

“Mmmm, Rey,” Ben muttered with a slight moan as he reached up to curl his fingers around the nape of her neck.

A devious thought entered her head. She wondered what he tasted like. Would he squirm like she did when he placed his mouth on her? Pushing him back until he stood against a rock jutting up from the bank, she skimmed down his body and observed his cock with fascination.

“Rey, what are you -” he began to say but his words were cut off in a gasp when Rey’s eager tongue licked across the head of his shaft. He reached behind him to grip the rock in an attempt to steady himself.

“Rey!”

“Shhh. Show me what to do.” She gripped around his girth, her palm barely fitting around it and she wondered how it ever fit inside her. His hand rested against the back of her head and he nudged her forward until her mouth touched him again.  

“Open your mouth.”

Doing as she was told she parted her lips, her tongue darting out to lick the pre cum leaking from his cock. Still unsure of what to do she made the brave choice to cover the head with her mouth. She felt him gasp then moan, letting her know this pleased him.

He gently pushed her head down, making her nearly swallow his length before she gagged. He lifted his hand to allow her to catch her breath. Once she did her mouth engulfed him again, and this time she was more prepared. Her head bobbed up and down while her hand stroked up and down his shaft in alternating strokes.

His knot began to swell as she continued her ministrations. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to indulge in this sensation.  Her tongue and hands carried him over the edge and he muttered that he would soon cum but Rey continued, curious to taste him the way he tasted her.

His fingers clutched her hair with a tightness that bordered on painful, and she felt the hot strands of liquid hit the back of her throat and coat the inside of  her cheek. The taste was not unpleasant, only a little bitter. Rey swallowed every drop before standing up to position herself between Ben’s legs.

The look on his face conveyed satisfaction, contentment, and above all else: love. Her heart lurched in her chest and a small voice in the back of her head warned her, though she had no clue how to decipher this warning, not in her heat frazzled mind. The focus on her thoughts remained on her alpha. Nothing else.

Already, her body screamed to have him fill her again, though she knew it would be a while before he was ready. Instead, she opted to shower him in kisses, knowing he had been deprived of affection for years it was the first thing to come to her mind. After indulging in each other’s devotion they decided to head back inside to eat then wash the lake water off their bodies.

* * *

 

Rey joined Ben in the fresher, enjoying the way the water washed over their bodies. Rey particularly liked the way Ben’s black curls stuck to his face. Pushing a stray strand away from his temple she leaned in, pressing her lips against his. Eagerly, he reciprocated, shoving his tongue into her mouth and pressing her body against wall.

Oh yes. He was ready again.

Without any hesitation, Ben lifted her up, keeping her pressed against the wall as he lowered her onto him. He filled her to the brim, letting out a deep moan before thrusting deeply. His lips trailed down her neck until he got to her marked scent gland, where he nuzzled and licked. The sensation ran down her spine to where they were connected and before long she called out his name.

Hearing “Ben” on her lips encouraged him to plunge into her faster, his breaths coming in pants while her own sounds increased as she neared her own climax. She convulsed around him and he pushed his knot into her, locking her to him as he came inside her in hot, long spurts.

Once the intensity of their lovemaking died down he lowered them to the floor. The water still running over them, they stayed in a tight embrace as they kissed and caressed each other, his knot still heavy and swollen inside her.

Somehow, through his rut focused mind a dark thought crossed his mind. Would she attempt to leave when this was over? His fingers circled the back of her neck in a possessive manner, silencing the potential snarl nearly resonating from his throat. No, she wouldn’t leave. They were bonded in more ways than one. First the Force bond and now this, his marking and scent saw to that. If she left, a void in her heart would exist that would never be filled without him, and he would grow more violent. Unstoppable.

Rey must have sensed the darkness leaking out of him and flowing into her, because she looked up meeting his eyes. He had put up his shields, keeping her away from his contemplations.

“What are you thinking about? And why are you shutting me out after all of this?” Rey inquired, the darkness brewing between them. She felt awkward due to his knot twitching while locked inside her, still filling her up with his seed.

“It’s nothing.”

Rey placed her hands on his chest, nudging him away so she could peer into his eyes better. If she maintained eye contact perhaps he’d confide in her. The darkness grew, she had only agitated him further while they were in the most vulnerable position at the moment.

“Tell me.”

If he told her she would definitely run after this.

“It’s nothing. Leave it at that.”

Rey let out an exasperated sigh and using the Force she shut off the water, allowing the steam to eventually dissipate. His knot soon shrunk and he pulled out, hastily getting up and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. Before Rey could call out to him he departed from the fresher, leaving a lingering hint of insecurity and agitation in the air.

Rey sat in the shower with her arms wrapped around her knees and Ben’s cum leaking out of her. She didn’t bother getting up until the cold made her shiver.

* * *

 

Hux reviewed military protocols on his holopad, his finger tapping on the screen to execute certain orders he saw fit to carry out. He was interrupted by a riled up officer trying to get his attention. Hux sighed and put down his holopad.

“You may want to pick that holopad back up, sir.”

“Why?” Hux sneered.

“It seems our Supreme Leader’s vacation has been spent locked up with the Resistance’s Jedi pet. Check the news.” The officer stated, pointing to the holopad.

“Locked up? What do you mean?” Hux asked while picking up the device. He searched the news and the first thing that came up disgusted him. Someone had caught Kylo in a sexual embrace with the Jedi woman and decided to expose it all over the galaxy.

That traitor.

“Gather everyone up for a meeting. We have work to do.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it really necessary to SHOW what the Supreme Leader was doing?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter went a little crazy. It went in a completely different direction than what I originally had planned. I will warn you this borders on "Kylo is Not Nice" territory, at least to me it does. So if that makes you uncomfortable it's best to skip this chapter. I've also noticed some of you have questions and don't worry I will answer those as we go along. Also, I'm outlining my next Renperor fic tonight, which will be more detailed, longer, and more planned out. If you'd like to follow updates I post them on Tumblr. My tumblr is also benperor-ren. Enjoy :)

Ben stood on the balcony overlooking the lake, the same one he had occupied only days before. He hadn’t expected her heat to ebb off so quickly to find himself sleeping in another room that same night. The peak usually lasted over a few days during the first heat cycle. Putting his walls up must have made her curious, breaking through the fogginess of her lust.  

This was torture. His rut still flooded his body while she occupied the same space as him. He felt more and more animalistic as his balls ached and grew tight. Lust can turn into rage for an alpha if not kept under control, and the last thing he wanted was to frighten or hurt her. At least he had that part of his rut contained, but if they continued to avoid each other he had the potential to become dangerous.

He decided to leave the balcony and find Rey, wherever she may be. She had shut the bond down temporarily. Unbeknownst to her he could track her through her scent. After what seemed ages he finally found her, lithe body curled up on a couch in the atrium, and staring at the sharp corner of trimming around the window.

She looked miserable. Dark circles painted the skin beneath her reddened eyes, signifying she hadn’t slept last night. It pained him knowing her misery originated from his own faults. What was new? This was the story of his life, he brought heartache to everyone. Even her, his beloved scavenger girl.

As he walked closer his chest tightened, fearing she would lash out at him for being such a jerk. Instead, a single tear slid down her cheek. A tear he had caused.

He stepped forward. Without thinking he lightly brushed his finger against her cheek, catching the tear to wipe it from her face. Through her drenched eyelashes she peered up at him, her expression betraying a sense of apprehension and confusion. Wondering how he can be anger and softness wrapped up into one person, a never ending conflict that brewed within his being.

“I still don’t want to see you right now. You really hurt me, somehow this heat has amplified my emotions and I’m close to wanting to tear your throat out.” Her breath came out in deep pants, only these weren’t the aroused pants he was used to. She was hyperventilating with her teeth clenched and her hands closed into tight fists.

“Rey, please calm-”

His words were cut off as she jumped on him, his back hit the floor with a hard thump and the breath knocked out of his lungs. Watching as her hand came up he braced himself for the slap across his cheek. When he didn’t feel the sting he opened his eyes to find her hand closing in on his growing bulge.

His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as she squeezed, an aroused groan escaped his throat. A mixture of lust and confusion hit his brain, one minute she was angry, the next squeezing his cock.

Oh fuck it. Why was he complaining?

Another squeeze and his back came off the floor. “Kriff, Rey. Keep going and I’ll come before you can even enjoy me.”

“Well, I better enjoy you while I can, huh?” She remarked while she pulled her underwear down then freed his hard erection with her own fumbling hands. The breath he didn’t realize he held left his lips when her calloused fingers drifted down his thighs, making him shiver and moan. Once his pants met the floor her fingers palmed at his balls, gently squeezing and rubbing. A grin crossed her face knowing she made him squirm on the floor beneath them. She watched with fascination as his chest rose and fell.

“Rey! Please!” He cried out, his nails digging into the floorboards in an attempt to grip anything to anchor his declining self control.

“Please what?” Rey whispered in his ear as she gave him another squeeze.

“I need you. I need you to ride me and take my knot.” He licked up her neck while grasping her firm ass and guiding her wet cunt over his throbbing erection.

She slid over him, engulfing him in her blissful warmth. A string of swears fell from his mouth as she slipped over him in an up and down motion. As if on instinct his hands reached for her hips, his fingers digging into the sensitive skin above her hip bones. His short pants synced with hers as she continued to bounce on him. She clenched around him bringing him closer to his own release as he felt his knot swell, ready to lock inside her.

He was close.

So close.

His left hand dragged down to her nub where he circled and rubbed with the pad of his thumb, eager to send her over the edge.

Her movements became more erratic and her cries were music to his ears. “Come for me, Rey. I know you want my knot. I know you crave me filling you,” he said in a deep, panty whisper as he thrusted to meet her hips.

She rocked against him again as her orgasm sent her spiraling, his name a chant on her tongue as pleasure shot up her spine. Her lips formed another O as his knot slipped inside her with a quiet pop. Quick, breathy grunts resonated in her ear as Ben reached his climax and emptied his seed inside her.

He supported himself on his right forearm as he rained soft kisses on her shoulder, content to have her in his arms and tied to his knotted cock. Minutes passed and he could sense something was wrong. His brow furrowed in confusion.

Rey slipped off of him once she could free herself of his knot. His cum slid down her legs as she stood up. It was as if a radiant goddess stood over him and he had been given permission to worship her. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but she closed her mouth and walked off.

The lust had worn off and through their bond he felt her emotions, a growing storm of disappointment, hurt, and vexation. Uncertainty overcame him and his heart began to pound in his chest as he watched her disappear into one of the dark rooms and shut the door.

A million different forms of anxieties wracked his brain. She only acted on her heat, which was slowly receding. She would leave him here to his own misery once the opportunity presented itself.

No, they weren’t ending this on a sour note.

Getting on his two feet again he walked towards the room she had chosen for herself. He wiggled the doorknob to open it, but it didn’t budge. Now his temper flared and red flooded his vision, drowning the rest of his surroundings. All he saw was the door, which stood between him and his omega.

“Rey,” he said, in an attempt to talk to her in a calm manner. Like an adult. Something he did not know how to do but now would would be the time to learn. “Open the door.”

“Go away, Ben. I still need some time to myself,” Rey answered with a sharp tone, her voice warning him not to overstep his boundaries.

“Y-you just fucked me. I think we need to talk!” He was teetering on the edge. If she didn’t open the blasted door he would beat it down himself.

“I had to satisfy my itch thanks to this kriffing heat! I told you I don’t want to talk right now!” She shouted through the door, her own temper rising to unfathomable levels.

Two powerful Force users on the brink of exploding with rage was not a good combination. If this kept up Varykino would be destroyed, demolished bit by bit. Better the door, than the whole house, he thought to himself.

He held his hand out and used the Force to push against the door. It didn’t take much and the door exploded off the hinges in a flurry of wooden splinters and broken metallic latches. Rey looked up from the floor, eyes wide and cheeks streaked with tears. Her mouth fell open when she saw the door burst outward and Ben step through the doorway.

The look on his face made her scoot away from him until her back hit the headboard. She had seen his fury before on Takodana, only it was directed towards Finn, not her. It was nothing like this, not even close. Everything about him screamed pure male alpha.

“What is wrong with you?” He snarled, inching closer to her until his presence nearly suffocated her. All of the darkness dripping off of him could consume her if she weren’t careful. This could get ugly quick.

“What is wrong with you? After all of t-this you’re going to try to hide things from me?” Her voice trembled as fear consumed her.

“That’s what this is all about?” Another snarl and another aggressive step forward until his face lingered mere inches from hers. More of his darkness swirled around her, its tendrils weaving into the bond, threatening to capture her.

Rey snapped.

“How can you be so soft and then this way in the same day? It’s exhausting and aggravating and no heat cycle will ever make me fall into your arms so you can whisk me away!”

Now he bared his teeth, the last remnants of his self control slipping away. “You already have. If you didn’t want to come here then you should have just kept running. I’ve already marked you and we’re bonded through the Force. There is no corner in the galaxy where you can hide that I won’t find you.”

The tears came down faster as he spoke this revelation and the reality of their situation hit her hard. No, she would not become a slave to her biology. If she had to run from him her whole life to avoid another coupling she would. There had to be some kind of heat suppressant because she couldn’t stand another cycle. Especially not with him.

“Too bad! I’m going to try it and you won’t stop me. I can’t keep being your emotional anchor. You need to figure that out yourself!” She screamed back at him then moved to get off the bed and head to the door.

“You’re not going anywhere!” He yelled, grabbing her arm. Bad move on his part as he soon found out.

A burst of the Force sent him backward into the wall where he hit his head, knocking him unconscious. All he saw before his vision faded and darkness covered him like a blanket was Rey turning to head to the door, abandoning him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn girl. At least check on him XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! I've been super busy and this chapter was really hard to get out. I'm also working on Chapter 1 of my next fic which is going to be more detailed than this one. This chapter is a bit shorter but these two were giving me emotions :/ LOL! I'm so sorry I got behind on comments too ;_; I've just been so out of it.

Ben’s head swam in the ebbing darkness as his consciousness slowly took the place of nothingness. It took him a few moments to observe his surroundings and allow some kind of  lucidity in order to process what just happened. Then he remembered the argument, her eyes flashing with unbridled anger, and her hand lifting high to use the Force against him. After that particular nightmarish situation all he remembered was nothing. Speaking of which, he heard nothing in this house, and Rey’s scent had disappeared. All he could hear was an eerie silence, her presence shut out and numb to him.

Once the room stopped spinning he stood up, slightly unsteady on his two feet. The silence was deafening, only the whirring of the kitchen droid downstairs resonated throughout the house. Ben searched the Force for her signature, he sniffed for her scent, and called out her name. Anything that would tell him Rey still resided in Varykino.

Silence.

“Rey?” He choked on her name, willing everything in his power to speak it knowing he wasn’t going to get an answer.

Darkness rose along with his temper, the Force flowed through him with a fervor. Fists clenched and teeth bared, any object in the room not tied down floated through the room and crashed into the wall, broken debris splintered and fell to the floor. He stormed out of the room, more baubles and various items shaking as the Force brewed tumultuously around him.

As he remembered her last betrayal on the Supremacy his nails dug into the skin of his palm. He had been furious then, but this was so much worse. On top of the Force bond they also shared a mating bond, a bond that made other certain emotions run high. Once he was downstairs he rushed outside, scanning the area for his shuttle.

“No,” he whispered to himself. Not only had she left him unconscious, but now she left him stranded. Depending on where the First Order fleet was in the galaxy it could take a while for them to get to Naboo.

Rey also remained in heat. No matter that it was dying down and she was miles away, he could still feel it through the bond. The rut still dangerously coursed through him, and without relief he would go mad. Waiting a bit longer to contact the fleet remained his only option, otherwise he could end up fighting or killing his rescue.

The only sound that filled the house was Ben’s irritated scream.

* * *

 

To Rey, it had felt like days were being spent in the First Order shuttle as she tried to locate the Resistance, knowing they had moved on to another planet. When she finally located them on the wookie homeworld it took some more time to convince them to let her land. After proving she was in fact Rey, she was cleared for landing.

Of course, Finn and Poe had a million questions to ask her, which became overwhelming throughout.They seemed satisfied with the unbelievable story she gave them and thankfully didn’t pressure her for more details.

She was more than relieved when night fell on Kashyyyk and she could finally relax. Her body hit the mattress and she stared at the ceiling above her. A dull ache filled her lower belly, reminding her that her body had been left unsatiated. She rolled over on her side to face the wall, letting her anger take over so she could forget about the small of touch of heat still present.

The sound of the Force connecting hit her ears and she felt the slight tug of the bond. Just her luck to go face to face with him not long after she left him. Their bond connecting meant only one thing; he had gained consciousness and all hell was about to break loose.

She continued to face the wall, hoping that ignoring him would make the bond fade away faster.

“Turn over and stop ignoring me,” he said through clenched teeth, his words coming out in a snarl. The threat underlying the tone of his voice was enough to make her turn over and hesitantly face him. She knew she had screwed up with how she handled this, but she needed room to breathe and she wanted him to stop building putting up his mental walls around her.

She deserved that much, at least.

“There we go. There’s the face of the woman who betrayed me, again!” He shouted the last word, making her jump.

“Betrayed you? You’re the one who went crazy on me on Naboo, Kylo!”

When his other name left her lips he stepped back, the hurt apparent on his face. “Back to that again, I see.”

“You deserve it,” she stated with a sneer.

“I don’t think you took fertility suppressants,” Ben murmured, trying to suppress the smirk that formed across his face.

“What?”

“You may want to check with the med droid in a couple of weeks. I did not think to warn your of fertility suppressants. So what are you going to do if it turns out we have a child together? Are you going to run? Because I won’t let you.”

It felt like ages before Rey’s mind soaked in what he just said. They had been so wrapped up in the heat of the moment that the thought of pregnancy never crossed her mind. Rey may have been a loner on Jakku but she knew where babies came from and right now she wanted to smack herself for being such an idiot.

When it took a while for Rey to speak, Kylo chimed in. “Good luck keeping that child away from me. There’s not a planet in this galaxy I won’t destroy to look for our child.”

Rey clenched her fists. “You planned this, you monster!”

“No, I didn’t. I was just as deep into my passions as you were. We weren’t thinking, only acting on instinct.”

“Leave me alone, yo-”

The bond disconnected before she could fully give him a piece of her mind. Panic set in and she got up from her bed to pace around the room. What were the chances she could be pregnant? It couldn’t be that likely if this was her first heat, right?

Oh, who was she kidding? Being in heat meant you were fertile and him knotting her sealed the deal. A scream threatened to rise out of her throat and wake everyone in the village, but she suppressed it through clenched teeth.

Before all of this her life had been on a steady path. Scavenge to eat and survive. That’s all that mattered. Now? Everything was so complicated and she blamed Kylo Ren. Thanks to him her life had been turned upside down. It once went straightforward and now it turned and twisted.

Despondency set in as different scenarios flitted through her mind. Her life could go in a multitude of directions at this point. She could leave the Resistance and risk being a single mother on some backwater planet where no one, and especially him, could find her. The only problem being the loneliness and the challenge of raising a child on her own frightened her more than anything. What if she ended up being a terrible mother? What if she sold that child like her parents did to her?

Another option was to raise it within the Resistance but that also meant spilling her secret and possibly being exiled for becoming a liability. This appeared to be the most unlikely path for her to take, it would just lead her to the first option she came up with.

She swallowed hard as she felt the tears forming over her final option, the one most likely to happen and insure her survival. Raising the child with its father would be the best bet. A father who committed himself to the Dark side and could corrupt the child to the same side as him. The thought terrified her but she was lost.

Rey sighed and slid down the wall, placing her arms over her knees to rest her forehead. She was getting ahead of herself. There was no confirmed pregnancy, and she had to keep her head on her shoulders. The Resistance needed her, and between her heat and now the panic over an unconfirmed pregnancy she was not pulling her weight. Before long the others would begin to get suspicious. They were already asking questions about her whereabouts for the past few days.

Her eyes finally felt heavy and she made her way back to the bed. She pulled the covers over her and drifted off into a troubled sleep, waking several times throughout the night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do they have Clearblue pregnancy tests in a galaxy far, far away?


	9. Chapter 9

UPDATE: I'm working on Chapter 9 this coming week. I know I've been slacking but I've been extremely busy. I'm also working on Chapter 1 of my next fic so keep an eye on that one because it's planned out and I'm taking it very seriously.


End file.
